Blue Dragon
by Amaterasu97
Summary: Su mirada azul. Sus ojos brillantes. Su sonrisa sarcástica. Su inteligencia. Su piel con tinta. Todo en ella era adicción. Todo en ella era inquietante y misteriosa. Pero su relación se delimitaba solo en que ella buscaba información para el y quitarse a la incomoda Tama de encima. O eso creia. Pero que precio tendría que pagar, por el trabajo de Blue Dragon. AU Y OoC.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos, la verdad.

Es todo un placer, decidi embarcarme en este romance contemporáneo juveil haber como me va, espero comentarios, aunque no se que tal, la verdad es que ando un poco atareada y hoy me llego esta iluminación, esto es una especie de adelanto, que espero poder seguir continuamente aunque no estoy segura.

También aviso que no se si poder seguir andando con Como Perdonar, tengo bloqueo, así que…aviso. Y para ustedes, les tengo la nueva torta recién salida del horno XD.

**Blue Dragon**

**Prologo**

—No se que hacer—suspiro derrotado Inuyasha, mientras dejaba la mochila al lado de la mesa.

Miroku vio divertido, como muchas de las universitarias de alrededor miraban al ojidorado, algunas directamente, otras mas tímidas. Suspiro divertido, el aspecto de rebelde y los rumores de todo el mundo ayudaban, claro que además del comportamiento de cabron sin sentimientos aportaba.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—pregunto Miroku, mientras cerraba el libro de Filosofía.

—Kikyo esta como loca, acosándome. Ahora le dio por presionarme por tener una maldita relación—gruño, mientras encendía un cigarrillo con gesto casi felino, que hizo que mas de una sintiera un presión en el vientre bajo—yo no sirvo para eso…

—¿Qué hizo esta vez?

Gruño una vez mas mientras exhalaba el humo. Observo con descaro una muchacha que balanceaba sus caderas con una diminuta falda, se relamió los labios para mirar fijamente a su único amigo.

—Tiene pruebas de mi supuesta venta y trafico de drogas

Miroku abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¿Es verdad?

—Claro que no, sin embargo—dio otra calada—tu sabes que los rumores no ayudan

—Estas dispuesto a ceder

Inuyasha chasqueo la lengua hastiado.

—Claro que no. Lo mío no es de ser de una, no me gusta. En la variedad esta el placer—gruño, mientras miraba a la morena que antes había estado estudiando, ella sonrió con descaro y paso su perfecta manicura por el cabello perfectamente peinado. Dejo que su falda se deslizara mas, dejando ver toda la porción de piel que hubiera podido.

Inuyasha sonrió, dejando que sus varoniles facciones se marcaran y que sus perfectos dientes sostuvieran el cigarrillo. La desnudo lentamente con la mirada.

Era la próxima.

—Esto es serio, donde llegue esto tu familia …el viejo Taisho va a estar furioso

—Con lo que me importa. Pero…no me gusta que se metan en mi vida. Miroku, tu que sugieres…—dejo de observar a la morena para enfocar su mirada dorada en su amigo.

—Bueno…creo que tenemos una solución. Como sabes querido amigo, tengo muchos contactos— Inuyasha rolo los ojos divertido— me ha venido un rumor que me ha venido de perlas, hay alguien que puede sacarte de problemas

Inuyasha inclino su cuerpo interesado mientras escuchaba, daría lo que fuera para quitarse a la exasperante de Kikyo Tama de encima. Una noche de sexo, y la tonta creía que el se metería con ella, solo por ser la capitana de porristas de la Universidad y de que abriera bien las piernas.

Típico.

—Black Dragon, esa es tu respuesta.

—¿Qué?—parpadeo Inuyasha confundido.

—No se como es eso, Inuyasha. Sin embargo es tu respuesta.

—Y…eso como ayudaría. El "como se llame" como demonios me quita a Tama de encima si se puede saber.

—No es el, es _ella_.

Inuyasha enarco la ceja, exasperado.

—Bien, bien. _Ella,_ no se su nombre, pero se que estudia Ingeniera de Software y electrónica, es un as de la informática. Alguno que otro compañero a solicitado sus servicios…

—¿Solicitado?

—Si, solicitado. La chica tiene un proceso, dicen que es bastante extraña pero que te consigue la información que puedas. Es una verdadera maestra. Eso dicen.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada que resonó por toda la cafetería, muchas cabezas voltearon a la mesa, donde vieron a Taisho, el rey de la universidad, carcajearse para después verles amenazantes por verle.

—Imbéciles—susurro mientras volvía a mirar a Miroku—No entiendo de que me serviría una niñita, sino entiendes, me metí por ellas en estos problemas.

Miroku sonrió sesgadamente.

—Te metiste en problemas porque eres incapaz de no meterte entre las piernas de alguna señorita.

Ambos rieron.

Inuyasha dejo de reír al oler un perfume caro y cítrico, de reojo vio el bamboleo de una falda y volteo hacia la morena que antes había visto. Ella, sonriente y sabedora de que tenia por ahora al Dios y Señor de la Universidad, se lamio los labios lentamente, mientras pasaba sus manos por sus muslos, para finalmente salir de la cafetería.

Inuyasha observo esto con una sonrisa, levanto su mochila negra y ajusto bien su chaqueta de cuero que desprendía su sello: Dior, Homme.

—Bueno Miroku, lo pensare. Pero ahora estoy muy ocupado después hablamos de ello—guiño a su amigo y salió detrás de la morena.

Diversión segura.

Miroku suspiro, mientras observaba a su amigo irse por la morena de piernas y caderas de infarto.

Inuyasha jamás cambiaria.

Siguió leyendo, pero sintió en su nuca la mirada penetrante de alguien, volteo presurosamente, pero solo vio la gente hablando entre las mesas y algunos que otros estudiando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha jadeo el ultimo esfuerzo, hasta desplomarse encima de la morena que tenia enlazada en sus caderas y apoyada en el cubículo del baño.

—Vaya…eres…impresionante—comento temblorosa la morena, mientras lamia los labios. Los ojos dorados brillaron de orgullo, mientras soltaba una risita ronca que logro que la morena soltara un jadeo y se estremeciera de placer.

Inuyasha se separo del cuerpo de su amante, y la dejo suavemente en el piso del baño.

—No es lo mejor que me han dicho.

Ella sonrió y acaricio con su uñas el pecho desnudo y pétreo del ojidorado. Que ahora la miraba con marcada indiferencia y algo de asco.

—Bueno….que tal si te quedas y te digo lo demás que pienso de ti—ronroneo, mientras rastrillaba sus uñas en la piel, buscando encenderlo. Pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa cínica y la vista de su perfecta espalda y bronceada.

Observo encimada el tatuaje de un perro blanco con una espada en su boca en uno de sus brazos, pero despertó cuando vio que lo cubría la polera gris que marcaba los pectorales del ojidorado.

—Para donde crees que vas—chillo la morena deteniéndolo de la chaqueta de cuero que ahora se arreglaba.

—Para afuera—se burlo el chico mientras trataba de peinarse el cabello, que lo había desorganizado la morena.

—Estuviste conmigo…pensé que…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—Pues pensaste mal…ehh…¿Cómo es que te llamas?

La morena frunció el ceño a la vez que sus labios.

—Candy

Inuyasha se quedo estático mientras un estremecimiento de asco recorrió su espina dorsal, el nombre era horrible. Lastima, ya que la morena tenia unas piernas de infarto, pero el nombre dejaba mucho que decir.

Aunque combinaba perfectamente con ella.

—Candy, creo que te han explicado quien soy yo y como actuó según mis…otras compañías—explico lentamente mientras esperaba que Candy asintiera, ella solo se quedo mirándolo con los ojos azules que poseía sin decir nada—Jamás me quedo con alguien después de haberme acostado con esa persona. Jamás. Lo tuyo y lo mío fue esporádico…

Candy chillo y trato de arañarle la cara, pero la mano y la fuerza del ojidorado la dejaron sin respiración, su mirada era escalofriante.

—No me hagas arrepentirme de acostarme contigo. Nadie, pero nadie me toca ¿Has entendido?

Chillo aun mas alto.

—¿Cómo has podido utilizarme así?

—Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de ofrecerte a mi como carne a la venta. La próxima ten mas dignidad de acostarte con alguien en un baño sucio. Después no te quejes si te tratan como puta—la chica se encogió de vergüenza y furia al oír de Taisho esas palabras, observo como el chico le daba una ultima mirada antes de salir—Espero que hayas entendido , lindura.

Y salió de ahí.

Inuyasha se vio en el espejo mientras veía su reflejo, su cabello despeinado, sus labios rojos e hinchados, su camiseta arrugada, sus ojos brillantes…mejor dicho.

Recién follado.

Al salir del baño, vio como un grupo de chicas lo vio con sorpresa para después cuchichear y mirarlo de reojo, cosa que lo hizo sonreír. Pero una muchacha estaba alejada de los demás, sentada en una banca, con un Mac de ultima generación en sus piernas. No estaba riendo, ni estaba sonrojada, ni lo miraba con el labio entre sus dientes, ni lo incitaba…solo...lo estaba mirando.

Lo hizo sentirse un cabron. Aunque lo era.

El desvió la mirada, pero sintió sus ojos azules pero no como el mar sino como la noche sin estrellas seguirle.

Le quemo por completo.

Camino por la Universidad tratando de quitarse la sensación de la mirada de la muchacha, levanto su mirada hacia el reloj que estaba en uno de los pasillos y se dio cuenta que había terminado su primera clase, se la había saltado.

Suspiro y salió hacia su casillero. Tenia que entrar a clases.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_


	2. Cita

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos, la verdad.

**Blue Dragon**

**Capitulo 1: Cita**

—¿Has pensado ya sobre Blue Dragon?—pregunto Miroku, mientras caminaban por el pasillo repleto de personas. Inuyasha suspiro.

—No, no le he pensado. Pero creo que no va a servir de nada

—No lo has intentado

Inuyasha se detuvo y miro a su amigo serio.

—¿Cuál es la insistencia de que me reúna con _ella?..._Llevas una semana insistiendo.

—Curiosidad.

Inuyasha se carcajeo y se paseo una mano por el cabello.

—Como sea…Kikyo se ha vuelto desesperante. La ultima vez que la vi casi me viola.

Miroku rio fuertemente mientras sujetaba su estomago ante la imagen de un disminuido y asustado Inuyasha ante la grande y malvada Kikyo.

—Deja de reírte—refunfuño Inuyasha.

Rolo los ojos al ver a su amigo un riéndose, ladeo la cabeza y observo con avidez una de sus antiguas amantes. Yura, que estaba blandiendo su escote y caminando como reina de pasarela.

La miro con la ceja encarnada, ella en respuesta le guiño y siguió caminando. Sus piernas se movieron gráciles, observo lo torneadas y fuertes que se veían para sujetarse de su cade…

—Te va salir saliva si sigues desnudándola así—dijo Miroku a su lado, abrió el casillero que estaba en frente del ojidorado.

—Vamos, Miroku. Yura es perversamente sexy, además de que es de las pocas que sabe que conmigo es solo sexo.

Miroku rolo los ojos y señalo el casillero que estaba a unos pasos de el.

—Lo se, si no te acuerdas yo también me la cogí. Ahora ve a tu casillero y saca tus libros de ahí, tenemos clases.

Inuyasha lo miro con la ceja encarnada y gruño.

—Como digas, monje—ignoro a Miroku que le estaba dando una mirada fulminante y camino hacia el casillero. Varias muchachas al verlo, se subieron un poco la falda y ajustaron sus poleras para que el escote revelara un poco mas.

Sonrieron encantadoramente y batieron sus pestañas al unísono.

—Hola Inuyasha

—Hola preciosuras—sonrió como el caballero que no era y dejo que su brazo rozara uno de las piernas de la rubia que le había sonreído. Ella se estremeció y se mordió el labio, desnudándolo.

El disfruto el reconocimiento que le estaban dando, lo que ella no sabia es que el era el cazador, no las presa. Le dio la espalda y abrió su casillero, pero una hoja azul se deslizo.

Enarco la ceja.

Detestaba las carticas de amor. Le daban nauseas.

Sin mucho interés la abrió, algunas de ellas tenían palabras que le hacían reír de lo estúpidamente cursis que eran u otras aumentaban su narcisista alma.

"**Después de la tercera clase. Detrás de tu edificio."**

Inuyasha quedo estupefacto ante la persona que le daba ordenes.

A el.

Al rey y señor de la Universidad.

Miroku se acerco al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo, vio la nota y se la quito. Después de leerla, observo los puños cerrados y la tensión de los músculos que se adivinaban detrás de la leñadora azul que traía.

—¿Iras?

Inuyasha gruño enojado. Cerro la puerta del casillero de un golpe seco, que hizo que la rubia y sus secuaces huyeran despavoridas.

Nadie quería cargar con el mal genio de Taisho.

—Claro que si.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Maldita idiota que cree que puede darme ordenes a mi. ¡A mi!—mascullaba airadamente el ojidorado, mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar de la reunión.

Inuyasha pensaba sobre que decirle a la tonta enamorada que le había ordenado a el algo. Se iba a arrepentir.

Cuando llego al lugar observo con sorpresa que nadie había ahí, el árbol que estaba detrás de la facultad de su facultad ahora estaba vacío.

¡Tras del hecho era incumplida!

—Pero miren quien tenemos aquí, al señor y dios de la Universidad. A quien debemos el honor de encontrarnos con el hoy, señor—exclamo una voz burlona y cínica a su espalda.

Inuyasha gruño mas enojado aun.

Maldita perra.

—¿Quién demonios te crees?—exclamo entre un gruñido, pero la respiración quedo en su garganta atascada.

Ojos azules, como una noche sin estrellas.

La chica del Mac, estaba a unos metros, recargada y relajada en uno de los muros de la Universidad. Tenia una camiseta de un grupo de rock clásico, unos vaqueros adheridos a unas piernas largas y torneadas y unos converse negros.

Sus ojos lo analizaban, se burlaban.

—Alguien que necesitas—dijo la chica, acomodando su coleta, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Perdón?

—Tranquilo yo te disculpo. No es tu culpa que las mujeres de la Universidad sean ciegas y brutas…según Shakira, sordomudas.

¿Qué demonios?

—Yo no te necesito a ti—gruño Inuyasha, mentalmente empezó a contar.

—Si, si me necesitas

—No

—Si

—NO

—SI, Si me necesitas—exclamo la chica, mientras se dirigía a Inuyasha—Tienes un gran problema con Tama

Inuyasha enarco una ceja.

—Te estarás preguntando: ¿Cómo demonios pudiste saber?—exclamo tratando de imitar la voz de ojidorado, pero que salió como una vaca muriendo—Me gusta estar informada de la gente que solicita mis servicios.

—¿Solicita?

La chica se detuvo al frente de Inuyasha y el pudo constatar que su mirada era de cerca aun mas imponente que de lejos.

—Si, _solicita. _Me presento, Blue Dragon—sonrió cálidamente mientras extendía su mano.

Cosa que Inuyasha ignoro olímpicamente.

—¿Cómo supiste que…

—Tu amigo te hablo de mi, el día de la cafetería. Yo estaba ahí, y no pude evitar escuchar…

—¿Espiando?—pregunto burlonamente Inuyasha, mientras soltaba su mochila y veía a la famosa Blue Dragon.

—Si—Inuyasha quedo aturdido, pensó que la chica se iba a sonrojar y tartamudear pero lo miro a los ojos sin titubear.

Blue Dragon miro mas allá del hombro, hacia el árbol.

—Estaba tratando de averiguar que demonios te ven a ti. Claro además de tener una polla a la orden del día…

—¿Perdón?

—Y un buen cuerpo. Pero mas de eso, nada. Aun sigo pensando en eso

—En fin, ahí fue cuando tu amigo empezó hablarte de mi, de mis servicios. Pero olvido o no le dijeron que mis clientes no me elijen…yo elijo a mis clientes. Así que aquí estas.

—Aja…así…¿Qué tengo que hacer?—pregunto mas enojado, ante la única persona y tras del hecho del genero femenino ignorarle.

Blue Dragon se sentó en el césped y palmeo a su lado. Inuyasha solo la miro AUN MAS enojado.

—Te va salir un aneurisma. Pero me tengo que ir así que esto será rápido—la chica tomo una bocanada de aire y en ese momento Inuyasha pudo ver el piercing que tenia en la lengua.

Sexy.

Era malditamente sexy, aunque nadie negaba que la chica en-miro el reloj-la medio hora que llevaban lo había hecho enojar, como nunca.

—Yo busco lo que necesitas, es simple, me das una semana. De la cual, ni me llamaras, ni intentaras contactarme, te la daré a la misma hora y lugar del primer encuentro. Fácil. Claro, si acatas mis ordenes.

—Y ¿Cómo sabré si tu cumplirás?

Blue Dragon le lanzo una mirada sarcástica.

—Pregunta a la gente para la que he hecho este tipo de trabajos.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Claro que antes de concretar algo…—la chica se levanto rápidamente con ayuda de sus talones y se paro en punticas, quedando un poco mas alta, pero enfrentando la mirada dorada con la azul. Inuyasha quedo estupefacto, mirándola tan cerca, pensó que iba a besarlo pero…—Necesito que me digas que vas a hacer con la información, además de detener a la acosadora de Tama.

—Nada mas

La chica se acerco mas al rostro del ojidorado, que por primera vez en la vida, empezó a sudar de nerviosismo.

—Mas te vale que sea cierto—Blue se separo del rostro sin desviar su mirada de los ojos como el sol—Porque así como tengo información de ella, tengo tuya. Si dañas a alguien con MI información, te jodere la vida tan hondo que tendrás que cambiar de estado, hasta de país. ¿Entiendes?

Inuyasha observo callado como los ojos antes cálidos ahora eran fríos y contundentes.

—¿Entiendes?...o me largare.

—Bien—Inuyasha levanto su mochila y empezó a andar pero un carraspeo lo detuvo.

—No hemos hablado del precio—ahora sus ojos eran divertidos y luminosos.

Era bipolar.

—¿Cuánto necesitas?—pregunto Inuyasha indiferente, para el eso no era un problema. El viejo Taisho tenia dinero que le daba por la simple culpa que le carcomía la conciencia.

—Eso es lo que debo hablarte—Inuyasha observo como Blue Dragon lamia su labio inferior, su piercing salió a la luz un poco y se volvió a esconder. De reojo vio la protuberancia que ahora tenia en los pantalones. Mierda—Mis pagos no son dinero…eso no me falta. Lo mío son mas bien…_favores._

Inuyasha la miro estupefacto.

—¿Favores?—su voz sonó discordante ante sus oídos.

—Tres Favores.

—¿No es dinero?—la chica negó.

—Cuando quiera, como quiera, donde quiera, a la hora que quiera. Después del trabajo, si tienes éxitos me deberás los tres favores, sea lo que sea. Lo harás.

No pudo evitar que su mente pervertida trabajara.

—¿Qué pasa si no cumplo?—la chica perdió la sonrisa y lo miro con seriedad.

—Te jodere tan hondo, que desearas no haberte encontrado conmigo. Así…que…¿Trato?

Barajeo las posibilidades. Quitarme a Kikyo de encima o deberle a la chica del piercing.

—Trato—sujeto con fuerza su mano, ella rápidamente la soltó y así como vino…se fue.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado, lamiéndose los labios. Por fin detendría a Tama.

¿Nada malo podría salir mal?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha estaba que mataba a alguien. Hoy se cumplía la semana de plazo, y en contra del pronostico del imbécil de Miroku, el había esperado, claro que no pacientemente. Kikyo estaba pegada como lapa a su cuello, brazos o a veces se le frotaba contra el cuerpo.

Cosa que en vez de excitarle, le daba era asco.

Además de que cada vez que se acercaban, ella le guiñaba el ojo o a veces cuando estaba con alguna chica, ella venia le estropeaba el plan y le recordaba quien tenia su futuro en las manos.

Pero ese día iba a terminar.

De lejos había observado a Blue Dragon, que estaba concentrada en algún libro, o el computador, pero jamás lo había observado o mirado.

Llego a su casillero, y abrió rápidamente la puerta. El sonido de la carta azul caer, ilumino su rostro.

"**Mismo lugar. Misma hora"**

Sonrió ampliamente. Y salió felizmente hacia su tercera clase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha salió rápidamente de su clase de Cálculo Diferencial, hacia la parte detrás de su facultad. Se encontró pensando en Blue Dragon, pero desecho rápidamente alguna idea de acercamiento entre ella en el.

No es que no sea capaz de seducirla, pero alguien que a luces era complicado no le agradaba.

No la quería pegada a el.

—Estas reluciente Taisho. ¿Acaso deberá a mi presencia?

Inuyasha se carcajeo.

—No es por ti, es porque por fin podre quitarme a Tama—canturreo mientras se apoyaba en el tronco. Cuando la vio, esta vez pudo observarla con totalidad. La camiseta gris dejaba ver uno de los brazos donde llevaba un tatuaje de dos rosas enredadas alrededor de su brazo.

Mas malditamente sexy.

Ella camino hacia el con una sonrisa.

—Yo también te entendería, a penas he hablado como cinco palabras con ella. Pero me saca de quicio la gente estúpida—suspiro, sentándose al lado de Inuyasha.

—Traes el encargo

Blue enarco la ceja.

—Claro que lo traigo—Inuyasha observo como de una maletica sacaba un folder de papeles, bastante grueso—Espero que tu palabra con la información…

Inuyasha chasqueo la lengua mirándola hastiado.

—Confía en mi—ella sonrió, lamiéndose los labios e Inuyasha tuvo que retirar la mirada, no quería imaginar nada. No quería tener el mismo problema de hace una semana.

—Ese es le problema, que no confió en ti. Pero ya sabes la advertencia, y creo, por lo menos que seas inteligente para manejar esto.

Inuyasha extendió la mano, y ella acerco el folder. Pero antes de que la pudiera sujetar ella se los quito.

Con una sonrisa.

Cosa que volvió a enervar al ojidorado, y recordó también el mal genio que había tenido hace una semana.

—Antes necesito tu numero de celular.

—¿Perdón?—ella sonrió mas ampliamente si se podía.

—Necesito tu numero, baboso—Inuyasha la fulmino con la mirada.

—¿Para que?...No creo que necesites mi numero—ella se levanto con toda lentitud y quito el pasto inexistente de sus vaqueros negros.

—No será para llamarte para una impresionante sesión de sexo—gruño sarcástica mientras levantaba su mirada.

A toda maquina, la perversión de Inuyasha trabajo. Imaginándola debajo de el, gimiendo su nombre y sudando.

Mierda.

Blue solo se peino los cabellos tratando de sacar uno que otro mechón que tenia en la cara.

—Acuérdate que te dije: cuando quiera, donde quiera, como quiera. Tres favores, chico. Necesito tener tu celular cuando quiera los favores que me debes—dijo—Pon a trabajar tu cabeza mejor. No todas queremos un tipo que se acuesta con cualquier cosa que tengo falda y un hueco.

Inuyasha chasqueo la lengua hastiado de las palabras de la enana, como ahora se le había ocurrido llamarla.

—Claro, enana—gruño enojado.

Ella rolo los ojos.

—Original

De su bolsillo tarsero, saco el celular donde escribió el numero que le dicto. De reojo Inuyasha observo el nombre que le puso.

"Gigoló"

—¿Por qué me pones eso?—gruño mientras trataba de arrancarle el celular de las manos, pero ella mas rápido, lo guardo. Después batió sus pestañas inocentemente.

El casi pudo creerlo.

Casi.

—No te sientas culpable de tu naturaleza—sonrió, ajustando la correa de la maletica. Ella jugo rápidamente con el piercing de la lengua, mientras le daba los documentos.

El supo que era una costumbre de ella. Siempre lo hacia.

—Gracias

Blue Dragon asintió, y empezó a caminar hacia donde había venido.

—Antes de que se me olvide—devolvió un poco su paso, mientras lo miraba con ojos alegres y brillantes—Deberías, en serio, deberías hacerte exámenes de sangre.

Y salió caminando.

Inuyasha quedo confundido hasta que vio el folder.

Miles de fotos, documentos, e-mails, cartas, extractos bancarios, cuentas, de amantes de Kikyo.

El rector de la Universidad.

El profesor de economía.

Un abogado prestigioso.

Un comerciante.

Inuyasha paso su mano por el cabello y la frente.

Dios… la lista seguía.

Cuentas de pagos realizados de todos los amantes de ella, regalos, e-mails que contenían palabras que francamente, hasta a el, le hacia retorcerse del asco. Fotos de moteles de ellos entrando, en la habitación , en la cama –cosa que tuvo que despegar la vista y respirar hondo-de compras.

Cuando despego la vista de los documentos, el día ya estaba acabando.

¿La información será real?

Repaso rápidamente la ultima pagina no queriendo ver mas, pero al final había una nota de Blue Dragon:

"Claro que es real la información. Pero yo no doy mis fuentes, así que puedes llorar. Diviértete con la información. (sabia que preguntarías sobre la veracidad de MI información. Siempre lo hacen)

Enserio …los exámenes. Podrías tener sífilis o algo."

Inuyasha no pudo contener la sonrisa.

Y el estremecimiento de asco.

Debía hacerse esos exámenes. _Urgente_

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Y este es el segundo capitulo de esta rara y extraña historia. Alguien me pregunto que cuantos años tenia así que no tengo problema, tengo 17 recién cumplidos: Seee lo se tengo una mente corrida y dañada.

Dejen sus comentarios. Suerte y Abrazos.


	3. Ella es la mejor

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: **AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos, la verdad.

**Blue Dragon**

**Capitulo 2: Ella es la mejor.**

Follar.

Chicas.

Alcohol.

Chicas y Alcohol.

Follar y alcohol.

Claro siempre follar.

Inuyasha entre la cama, con una rubia voluptuosa pensaba en su fantástica y muy movida semana, de celebración por haber perdido a Tama. La mujer que estaba a su lado, ronroneo y se pego a el, frotando sus cuerpos.

El ojidorado soltó una carcajada, pero su carcajada se convirtió en un ronroneo, por el placer de su cuerpo junto a la rubia.

Ni pensaba en clases.

No pensaba en nada.

Vio los ojos azules de la rubia mirarlo con lascivia, para después montarse a horcadas en las caderas definidas de Inuyasha, con una sonrisa, tomo todo lo que pudo del cuerpo del dios de la Universidad.

Inuyasha soltó un jadeo y con rapidez penetro el cuerpo de la mujer.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—¿Dónde estabas?—Miroku se sentó en la mesa de su amigo, mientras tenia en su regazo a Lori, una de las porristas cabeza huecas que andaba detrás de el y por tenerlo se acostaban.

Inuyasha sonrió y gruño cuando la morena le mordió el cuello y movió sus caderas

en su regazo.

—Inuyasha…concéntrate—el ojidorado volteo a verlo con una ceja encarnada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Dónde andabas?...Estabas perdido hace una semana.

El ojidorado soltó una carcajada.

—Celebrando

Miroku enarco la ceja.

—Cuéntame…¿Qué ha pasado de nuevo aquí?

—Nada.

Inuyasha sonrió, pero algo llamo su atención, Blue Dragon entro a la cafetería, muchas personas se voltearon a observarla.

Ella los ignoraba.

Paso lentamente por en frente de su mesa, sin ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada de reojo, se detuvo en la fila y saco su celular para jugar…¿Tetris?

—Ah se me olvidaba…Deberías preguntar en tu facultad sobre…tu nueva clase.

El ojidorado volteo su mirada hacia su amigo.

—¿Por qué?

Miroku se encogió de hombros y volteo a ver su reloj.

—No se, pero hay rumores.

Inuyasha se inclino en la mesa sin importar que Lori se callera, la porrista se quejo pero el solo agito la mano despachándola. Ella como un buen perro, se alejo.

—Cuéntame

Miroku sonrió traviesamente.

—Lo lamento Inuyasha, pero ahí no se. Además no tengo tiempo, tengo clase.

—Maldito Miroku, ni para eso sirves.

Miroku alzo las cejas con travesura, mirando una "señorita" observarle con una sonrisa.

—Algunas no comparten tu opinión.

El solo agito su mano con un gruñido, que produjo de Miroku se carcajeara y saliera hacia su clase.

Inuyasha observo con atención hacia la cafetería, viendo que Blue Dragon lo observaba con una ceja encarnada, pero inmediatamente viro la cabeza y pidió lo que quería de comer.

El solo salto de la mesa y busco uno de sus "buenos amigos" para poder saber de que demonios hablaba el "monje".

Analizo varias mesas, hasta que encontró uno de los "nerds" que compartían clase con el. Con anteojos, perfectamente peinados y retraídos, estaban todos reunidos alrededor de algo.

Que tristeza.

Pensó en caminar y exigirles que le digieran que había pasado en la semana, pero el timbre sonó y la mesa en instantes quedo vacía.

Gruño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Vaya, Señor Taisho que milagro verlo por acá—exclamo con sarcasmo el profesor Yamato, mientras observaba al lastimosamente vago estudiante. Que, aunque era muy brillante, la pereza y el alma de hedonista lo tenían condenado.

El ojidorado antes de voltearse, compuso una gran y falsa sonrisa.

—Profesor, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer—exclamo burlonamente, mientras observaba una grupo de féminas reírse y analizarlo.

El catedrático murmuro por lo bajo y señalo la puerta del salón.

—Por favor, Señor Taisho, entre rápido. Espero que se ponga al día, después de hacer sus cosas…_importantes._

Inuyasha ajusto su mochila y le dio una sonrisa burlona a Yamato y entro con el paso que lo caracterizaba, se sentó en la parte de arriba del salón, que tenia una forma de anfiteatro con mesas y sillas caobas.

—Buenas Tardes señores—saludo Yamato, mientras dejaba unos libros en el escritorio color cereza.

Inuyasha soltó un bostezo.

—Kagome no tarda en venir, ya que tenia que entregar un trabajo—todos los murmuros masculinos se alzaron por toda la habitación, cosa que extraño a Inuyasha.

¿Kagome?

Yamato sonrió al ver la agitación de todos los estudiantes

Inuyasha volteo a ver atrás y vio algunos de sus compañeros susurrándose y murmurándose entre si.

El catedrático empezó a hablar sobre un programa del cual Inuyasha no tenia idea.

—Buenas Tardes, perdón por la tardanza

Inuyasha volteo a ver hacia el origen de la voz.

La mandíbula casi se le cae de la impresión.

—Buenas Tardes, señorita Higurashi—sonrió Yamato, y extendió la mano hacia el escritorio. Kagome siguió hasta donde soltó la mochila roja y el Mac.

Inuyasha jadeo, trayendo la atención de la joven , que solo soltó una risita, viéndolo por entre los anteojos que tenia. Blue Dragon…no, su nombre era Kagome Higurashi.

—Buenas Tardes muchachos—saludo con una sonrisa a todos los miembros masculinos, Inuyasha observo que con razón la clase estaba mas llena de lo normal.

—Hola Kagome

—¿Qué hay, Kagome?

—Kagome…¿Por qué no te sientas aquí, al lado mío?

Y una serie de saludos se escucharon en los oídos del ojidorado.

Estúpidos.

Kagome soltó una carcajada, y ajusto con gesto travieso sus anteojos.

—¿Me extrañaron?

Y una multitud de hormonales adolescentes enardeció.

Yamato carraspeo, cosa que callo a todo el mundo.

—Como saben, Kagome este mes nos ayudara a manejar perfectamente el software que necesitamos. La mejor de toda la facultad de Ingeniera de Sistemas—observo directamente a Inuyasha que carraspeo incómodamente—Lastima que algunos se perdieron la inducción—exclamo el catedrático con sarcasmo.

—Si que lo mejor—murmuro alguien detrás de el— Porque con ella, yo si que aprendo…esta caliente como el infierno…

Bruscamente, el ojidorado se volteo.

—Cállate

Kagome conecto rápidamente el computador para que se viera en el salón. Todos callaron, hasta Inuyasha que no estaba muy feliz de tenerla de profersosita. Ella, fluidamente y fácilmente, explico uno de las partes del Software para crear sistemas y planos.

El ojidorado estaba perdido.

Pasaron las horas en el salón, hasta que llego la hora de salida, todos los estudiantes se amontonaron alrededor de la joven, pero al momento el profesor los saco junto con el. Yamato le agradeció y salió hacia su auto, dejando sola a Kagome.

—¿Te llamas Kagome?

E Inuyasha.

Kagome enarco la ceja.

—Si, como Inuyasha, Julio, Miroku. Es un nombre.

—No me lo habías dicho.

Ella se rio, mientras desconectaba y apagaba el Mac.

—No tenia ni quería decírtelo.

Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome que lo miraba a los ojos, quedaron tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaron.

—Así que eres mi profesora—ella sonrió y retrocedió. Mientras guardaba el Mac en la mochila, volteo a mirar insistentemente al ojidorado.

—Preferiría el termino tutora.

Ella volteo con la maleta en su espalda mientras sonreía a Inuyasha.

—Nos vemos, Taisho. Ah no te olvides que en unos días hago un parcial sobre el manejo del programa—dijo saliendo a la salida. Inuyasha quedo observando las torneadas y esbeltas piernas que se veían en la falda color coral de forma suelta, sin ser demasiado corta.

Agito su cabeza.

—¿Parcial?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?—pregunto Inuyasha, mientras se desplomaba en la silla al lado de Miroku. El "monje" levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para

enarcar sus ojos hacia su amigo.

—¿Por qué?

Inuyasha gruño disgustado y levanto la cabeza de sus brazos.

—Tengo un maldito parcial, el cual ni idea como lo voy a hacer.

—Y eso fue…

—Por faltar. El maldito de Yamato tiene una maldita ayudante.

Miroku enarco la ceja y se acaricio la barbilla.

—Con que era eso lo de el rumor. Pero deberías pedirle ayuda a la tutora. Digo es mujer…—levanto la cejas consecutivamente con una sonrisa traviesa.

Inuyasha bufo.

—Ese es el problema. La _chica_—en ese momento la puerta de la cafetería se abrió. Inuyasha vio de reojo, las largas piernas de una fémina, curvas de infarto, pechos no muy grandes y unos ojos azules.

Kagome Higurashi entro en la cafetería, donde todos callaron. Ella camino lentamente hacia donde vendían alimentos mientras era seguida por las miradas de toda la Universidad.

Inuyasha gruño enojado. Y no pudo evitar ver el bien formado trasero.

—Es ella—gruño viendo enojado hacia la indiferente Higurashi.

Miroku se carcajeo.

—Dios. A ti te odia el karma y los dioses. _Tenias_ que tenerla a ella de profesora—dijo mientras observaba a la muchacha—Es cosa del destino ¿eh?

—Cállate, Miroku—Inuyasha se levanto enojado. Miroku chasqueo la lengua.

—Tranquilo amigo mío—Inuyasha le volteo a ver con sarcasmo—La pregunta aquí es ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu examen?—Inuyasha negó mientras volvía a caer en la silla .

Negó.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Bueno…porque no le pides el favor de…

El ojidorado se levanto bruscamente, tirando el libro que Miroku estaba leyendo.

—¡Estas malditamente jodido de la cabeza si crees que le preguntare esa estupidez a esa mocosa!

Miroku conto mentalmente.

—Pues, deberías. Es ella la que sabe que va hacer en el parcial. No puedes perder una materia, sabes lo que eso desencadenaría. Y creo que no quieres que _eso _pase.

El color del rostro de Inuyasha se fue y puso su cabeza en las manos.

Murmuro algo.

—¿Qué?

Miroku no pudo evitar abrir la boca ante la sorpresa de ver a su amigo caminando hacia Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha carraspeo nervioso una vez llego hacia Higurashi.

Sin embargo lo único que vio fue la espalda de la morena y la voz de ella hablando con la encargada de la cafetería.

Carraspeo mas fuerte. Cuando ella volteo su cabeza, trago duro…

—Eh…

Ella volvió a ignorarlo con la encargada.

—Oye—gruño enojado.

Ella suspiro y le sonrió a la señora Miriam, la encargada de la cafetería.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito hablar contigo—ella enarco la ceja.

—Creí decirte que no me gusta que me busquen mis trabajos

Inuyasha resoplo incomodo.

—No es para…lo del trabajo. Es otra cosa.

Ella enarco la ceja pero asintió.

—Espérate—ella volvió su mirada hacia Miriam que tenia una bandeja de abundante comida: hamburguesa, un paquete de pasteles, una manzana, dos paquetes de chocolates, una soda, y un mouse de chocolate.

—Mierda. ¿Te vas a comer eso?—mascullo con sorpresa a su lado. Ella sonrió y tuvo su bandeja en la mano.

—Si…¿algún problema?

Inuyasha repaso rápidamente su cuerpo.

Ella rolo los ojos.

—No me digas que eres de los que crees que por ser mujer debería morirme de hambre por tener que estar raquítica.

Inuyasha enarco la ceja, siguiéndola por la cafetería.

—Si, mira a Lori…ella no come…y esta bien delgadita, que me sorprende que no la hayas partido—se rio mientras se sentaba en la mesa mas alejada.

—No se queja—exclamo el ojidorado sentándose. Una sonrisa de medio lado cruzo por su rostro. Ella dejo la mochila aun lado y empezó a comer.

Agito su mano hacia el rostro de Inuyasha..

—Que

Ella rolo los ojos y agito la mano con la boca llena de hamburguesa.

Gruño.

—Necesito que me ayudes…

Ella se atoro y tomo un poco de soda sin verlo.

—¿Ayuda?—pregunto agitada, pero aun con una sonrisita bastante molesta para el ojidorado—Es curioso que tu me pidas ayuda. Pero…¿para que es?

Inuyasha observo la sincera curiosidad que despertaba en Kagome.

Sus ojos siempre brillaban.

—El parcial. Falte esa semana…

Ella le corto.

—No es mi culpa. Tu estabas perdido en que sabe que.

—Hare lo que sea

Ella clavo su mirada en el iris del muchacho incomodándolo

—Debes estar desesperado ¿eh?—ella termino el ultimo bocado y arrojo perfectamente el papelito a la basura—Creo que te ayudare.

Respiro aliviado.

—Gracias—dijo levantándose con la ayuda de sus tonificados brazos, pero la gran sonrisa de ella le envió un desagradable escalofrió de advertencia.

—Pero…creo que harás algo por mi

—¿Otro Favor?—exclamo asustado, pero ella negó.

—Tengo con ellos, no te quiero torturar. Es relativamente fácil.

El sin responder se inclino en la mesa. La sonrisa de Higurashi se amplio mas de lo que debería.

—¿Qué?—ella se inclino hacia el dejándolo medio atontado por el olor a canela que desprendía. Algo cálido y seductor.

Ella murmuro en su oído, cosa que hizo que el color drenara de rostro de Inuyasha.

Cuando se separo de el, el gruño.

—¿Debo hacer eso?

Ella sonrió.

—Claro, debo saber que tan desesperado estas por mi ayuda.

El suspiro exasperado y gruño. Se paro en la mesa redonda de metal, donde todos quedaron callados esperando que iba a hacer el dios y señor de la universidad.

—Inuyasha—el sorprendido la vio. Era la primera vez que decía su nombre. Sonó realmente…caliente en sus labios—Que todo el mundo escuche. Tu eres el señor de la Universidad, tu palabra es ley ¿no?

Si, muuuy caliente. Claro.

Estúpida.

—¡Kagome Higurashi es la mujer mas caliente y hermosa que he visto en mi jodida vida. Pero…—gruño y se paso una mano por entre el cabello tratando de no ver las expresiones de sorpresa—que jamás en mi puta vida voy a tener. Ella es mejor que yo y que todas las perras con las que me he acostado y tenido sexo. Y eso que ni siquiera he intentado nada con ella. Que las demás se pudran!

El se bajo de la mesa mirándola con furia.

Pero ella sonreía.

—No te pedí las maldiciones. Pero le dio mas drama—ella levanto las cejas consecutivamente mientras recogía la mochila ante la fulminante mirada de Taisho. Se inclino hacia el mientras su boca hacia contacto con el lóbulo de la oreja—A las ocho paso por tu apartamento—se rio mientras sentía el estremecimiento de Inuyasha. Vio de reojo la mirada de todas las amantes de Inuyasha, que rojas y apunto de explotar se dirigían a paso seguro hacia el ojidorado—Suerte.

Y salio rápidamente antes de que una de ellas la matara.

Con una sonrisa, claro, Kagome amaba la sinfonía de las palmas contra la piel de Inuyasha y los gritos chillones y furibundos de todas.

Se iba a dar un banquete con Taisho. Eso era seguro.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Ojala les guste. Kagome es mala y me encanta, va a hacer que Inuyasha sude sangre. Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, me encantan que me escriban. Suerte y Abrazos.

**PD**: Voy a empezar a dar recomendación de libros que me han gustado. El primero que estos días voy a dar va a ser Divergente. Es buena, aunque algunas veces cansona, pero seduce con facilidad. De fácil lectura. Un trasfondo interesante. Avísenme si les gusta…que de recomendaciones


	4. Faciles Tutorias

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: **AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos, la verdad.

**Blue Dragon**

**Capitulo 3 Fáciles Tutorías**

Entro con tanta fuerza que el pomo quedo grabado en la pared. Inuyasha cerro la puerta con un sonido seco y brusco mientras se sacaba las converse rápidamente. Su mente ardía con un solo pensamiento.

Matar a Higurashi.

La sola idea sacaba una macabra sonrisa del fondo de su alma, nadie en sus veintitrés años de vida le había enojado con tal fuerza que solo deseaba ver su cabeza en las manos.

O su cuerpo.

O uno de sus pechos.

Agito la cabeza desesperadamente, no podía pensar que ella…_ella,_ la culpable que ahora tuviera que pedir perdón y una cara de perro abandonado, y claro, gastar en costosos regalos, flores y salidas estúpidas cuando podía solamente follar, pero no, ahora tenia que pedir y hacer una montón de cosas para conseguir el perdón de todas sus sexo-amigas para no morir de abstinencia, le pareciera sexy.

Pero no podía negar que Kagome Higurashi tuviera un cuerpo de infarto... sobre todo ese piercing que cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar sentir todo el deseo subírsele a la cabeza.

Sin embargo, no olvidaba que ahora tenia la mejilla derecha sin sensibilidad gracias a los numeroso golpes.

Y las ganas de matar aumentaban.

Camino hacia su habitación, dejo las llaves en la mesita caoba de al lado. Se quito la camisa negra a cuadros y la dejo en la cesta de ropa sucia. De reojo vio el reloj en la esquina…

Seis de la tarde.

Tenia dos horas para que llegara la enana.

Simplemente genial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome Higurashi observo el reloj en su muñeca mientras balanceaba su pierna con firmeza y fluidez de su Ducatti negra

Diez minutos para las ocho de la noche.

Dejo el casco en la moto, camino y subió rápidamente las escaleras del complejo de apartamentos de Inuyasha Taisho. El vigilante le abrió las puertas con gesto burlón pero al ver la chica enfundada en pantalones ceñidos a las piernas y una chaqueta también ceñida a la cintura y cadera estrecha.

—Buenas Noches

—Bu-buenas No-noches—tartamudeo el chico de veinte años que hacia el turno nocturno. La mayoría de noches estaba acostumbrado a ver a la fila de mujeres hermosas y frías al apartamento de Taisho, que le caía como un zapato en el trasero y era mutuo del ojidorado. Que cada vez que pasaba por la puerta le lanzaba una mirada y sonrisa desdeñosa y con la mano en la cintura conducía a la próxima en la lista.

Pero esta en particular…le era…extraña para el prototipo de Taisho, y no era por lo fea, porque a simple vista parecía estar…._muy bien formada, _lo extraño era la sonrisa: genuina y desinteresada.

Y los piercings.

Taisho jamás traía una chica con piercings.

Ella sonrió y encarno la ceja.

—Al parecer causo mucha impresión.

El chico se volvió a sonrojar aun mas si se podía y agito nerviosamente la cabeza.

—No…no es eso

—Es por Taisho—ella recargo ambos brazos mirándolo traviesamente.

—Eh…¿si?

Kagome rio por la expresión confundida del chico.

—Tranquilo, yo se como es Taisho. No vengo por acostarme con el, no es que me atraiga—ella vio el reloj y vio que habían pasado cinco minutos— Es por negocios.

El solo asintió un poco desconfiado.

—Puedo…entrar ¿cierto?—el sonrió cansinamente mientras se arreglaba la gorra.

—Te tengo que anunciar—ella dio una palmada acompañada de un guiño.

—Vamos…no tienes que anunciarme con Taisho, algo me dice que no le tienes mucha simpatía y yo en estas cosas no me equivoco ¿a que si?

El chico peino rápidamente su flequillo rojo mientras miraba de manera perspicaz a la ojiazul.

—No me cae bien, efectivamente. Pero aun así, tengo que hacer mi trabajo y se he de hacerlo… va a ser bien—ella sonrió ladinamente mientras pasaba rápidamente la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Me caes bien. Pero tranquilo, no va a hacer nada malo, si quieres me encargo con Taisho, además entro calladitamente. Nadie me va a ver.

El se froto nervioso su nuca.

—No se…

—Vamos ¿si?...siiii…—el soltó una carcajada al ver la mirada luminosa de la _desconocida. _Si, esta mujer no era para nada del tipo de Taisho.

Era lo contrario. Las evitaba como lepra.

—Bien

Ella chillo y se impulso en el mostrador dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar como volcán en erupción al chico.

—Me caes bien—dijo Kagome al separarse, y era verdad…ella no era demasiado gentil y abierta con la gente—Me presento: Kagome Higurashi.

—Shippo Nara—ella respondió la tierna sonrisa del chico ojiverde.

—Un placer Shippo—ojeo rápidamente el reloj que estaba en la pared del lobby, faltaban dos minutos. Ella odiaba llegar tarde—Nos vemos en unas horitas, Shippo. Vamos a ver cuanta paciencia tiene Taisho. Te pido un favor…cuida mi bebe de ahí afuera ¿si?

El se carcajeo, asintiendo hacia la Ducatti negra.

Ella salto por las escaleras, saltando rápidamente hasta llegar al apartamento de Taisho.

Timbro una vez y espero y nada. La segunda mas larga. A la tercera se pego al timbre unos segundos y después pego la oreja la puerta.

Escucho un golpe, seguido de una maldición.

Y sorpresa, abrió Inuyasha con cara de recién levantado y mirada fulminante.

Su sonrisa no pudo estar mas ancha nunca.

—A que debes estar radiante de verme.

El soltó una carcajada mientras sacaba la cabeza por la puerta, agitándola a ambos lados.

—¡¿Cómo demonios entraste?!

—Por la puerta

El gruño.

—Es obvio Higurashi claro que fue por la p…—el golpeo su palma en la frente como recordando algo importante—Fue el enano ese que trabaja aquí, cierto…claro fue el. Mocoso bastardo…

Ella gruño como solo ella podía, cosa que trajo la atención del ojidorado.

¿Ternura, le dio ternura por oírla como un gatito furioso?

Mierda como le dañaba estar sin sexo unas pocas horas.

—Tiene veinte años, y creo que ti no conoces a sus padres como para saber si es o no bastardo.

—¿Cómo supiste…

De ella salió un sonido de frustración y para sorpresa de Inuyasha entro sin invitación a la casa del ojidorado.

—Calcule su edad y segundo…es obvio—rolo los ojos y después observo detenidamente el apartamento.

—Oye que mierdas haces en mi apartamento.

—Librándote de tu estupidez. Tu eres el que faltaste a la clase, mi tutoría …así que…te aguantas

El cerro la puerta de un golpe mirándola con ojos fieros.

Ella paso sus ojos lentamente por su cuerpo.

Sin camisa y con unos pantalones holgados cayendo en sus caderas de forma exquisita.

—Vaya, Inuyasha. Nada niega que tengas un cuerpo para lamerlo toda la noche…—Inuyasha por segunda vez en su vida se estremeció de deseo ante el tono ronco de la voz de Kagome—…Lastima que tu cerebro sea una perdida. Pero que se puede hacer…no se es perfecto.

El gruño, pero quedo estático mientras ella se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero, quedando en una blusa de tirantes negras que se adaptaba perfecto en sus curvas.

Carraspeo tratando de que su voz no sonara ronca y de esconder su gran _problemilla._

—¿Dónde tienes tu computador?

—En mi habitación. Ya lo traigo—Inuyasha camino hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de el. No quería que entrara en su habitación. El nunca dejaba a nadie entrar a su habitación, además de Miroku y gente de extrema confianza.

Además de que buscaba _tranquilizarse._

Cuando tenia sus sexo-amigas, estaba con ellas en la habitación continua y las despachaba rápidamente por la noche o temprano en la mañana.

Busco rápidamente una camiseta cómoda y saco su laptop de la mesa donde estaba. Salió y se encontró con Higurashi en su sofá de cuero negro, con la nariz metida en uno de sus libros.

—No te han enseñado a no husmear en las cosas de los demás.

Ella sonrió con sus ojos aun leyendo las líneas de el _Conde de Montecristo de Dumas._

—No, no me enseñaron. Igualmente si lo hubieran hecho, igual estaría con esto en mis manos—ella bajo el libro y lo miro en su regazo—Nunca pensé que leyeras este tipo de literatura…la verdad es que nunca pensé que leyeras _algo._

—No conoces nada de mi.

Kagome observo a Inuyasha, un poco sorprendida por el brusco tono del ojidorado.

—Bien aquí esta…—ella ladeo la cabeza al computador y silbo ante la maquina que se presentaba ante ella. El ultimo Mac que había salido a la venta, una preciosidad con pantalla de retina y un diseño espectacular.

Se le iluminaron los ojos al verlo.

—Dios, que linda cosita tienes ahí—ella se sentó al frente del computador, al lado de un Inuyasha divertido.

Ella abrió el programa y sonrió hacia el ojidorado.

—Préstame atención Taisho. Yo no repito dos veces, va a ser la única clase que voy a dar sobre esto…¿escuchas?—el rolo los ojos y asintió—Bien…entonces manos a la obra…

Durante la siguiente dos horas, Inuyasha escucho con atención la explicación de la enana, que aunque le caía como una patada en el trasero, era una excelente profesora. La observo mientras agitaba las manos, sonreía y tecleaba con rapidez…

Ese tipo de mujeres era algo que el huía.

Mujeres que gritaban compromiso por los poros.

Como buen mujeriego por regla el odiaba los compromisos.

—Bien eso fue todo

—Vaya…fue fácil.

Ella rolo los ojos mientras apagaba la laptop.

—Porque te explique. Mis profesores hubieran dicho: existen los libros, las bibliotecas…así que para que mierdas me preguntas.

El se carcajeo. Podía ser pequeña pero la lengua y boca de camionero nada se la quitaba.

Miro el reloj y vio que eran diez y media de la noche.

Pensó que iba a ser eterno el momento en que ella llegara pero fue rápido, y además no se dio cuenta.

Ella suspiro y miro su celular. Dio un jadeo y se levanto con brusquedad.

—Me tengo que ir

Inuyasha froto su nuca incomodo.

—Quieres que te lleve.

Ella le sonrió mientras levantaba la chaqueta de cuero y se la ponía.

—Tranquilo, Taisho. Esto ya quedo saldado…hiciste lo que te pedí y yo te di las clases. Así es como funciona—Inuyasha acepto sin tener en cuenta de que lo habían acabado de rechazar. Ella camino hacia la puerta y la abrió. Pero antes de salir le miro con una sonrisa—Te pediré el favor que esto quede entre nosotros, no quiero rumores ni nada de eso…

Inuyasha se estremeció ante la imagen de todo el mundo cuchicheando, sus amantes observándolo.

—No tranquila.

—Te voy a pedir que no me busques mas—el sonrió entre coqueto y burlón.

—Tranquila, no me lo tienes que pedir. Pero antes de que te vayas, no me gusta deber nada o pagar poco. Así que si quieres ir una fiesta que hay mañana… te invito. Solo si quieres pasar—el se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Pero dentro de el estaba un poco confundido, se le había salido la invitación.

Ella antes de cerrar le dio la maldita sonrisa que comenzaba a odiar, y le dio un lametazo a su labio dejando ver su sexy piercing.

Inuyasha quedo pasmado en la puerta.

Ella era peor que el.

Ella sabia que le hacia cuando dejaba ver su piercing.

—Perra—gruño. Camino hacia la ventana viendo como ella le regalaba una sonrisa al mocoso de Nara, se montaba en una impresionante moto y antes de arrancar le regalo una mirada a su ventana.

Observo como se perdía con rapidez entre las calles.

Kagome Higurashi era una persona extraña.

El se encogió de brazos y escucho el timbre de celular. Lo saco de su pantalón y sonrió al ver el nombre de Yura en la pantalla.

Para que rogar, ellas siempre venían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome acelero por la autopista, de reojo veía las luces amarillas del alumbrado publico ser rebasadas por el poder de la Ducatti.

Tenia que llegar rápido a casa.

Se detuvo en uno de los semáforos en rojo, pero algo en su mente no la dejaba pensar.

Taisho la había invitado a una fiesta.

Taisho, el cabron.

"_Kagome, están desesperados. Maldición, llega rápido"_

Escribió un rápido ahí voy y acelero la moto hasta el fondo.

Quizás fuera…solo para poder divertirse de lo lindo a costa de Inuyasha.

* * *

_Amaterasu97 _

Que les parece. Al parecer se esta ablandando Inuyasha o quizás sigue siendo un cabron. Ojala les guste.

PD: Hasta ahora veo un mensaje de una chica: Kagome18 estaba cumpliendo años (el 18 de Mayo) Pero lastimosamente no he tenido internet y ella me ha pedido un capitulo de El Clan, que de mil amores hubiera hecho, pero tenia este ya hecho, asi que mejor lo publico antes de que el Internet diga adios. Espero que este regalo, aunque no era el esperado, te alegre. Muy pronto continuare con el sexy Tetsu y quizas haga un especial para ella (QUIZAS)


End file.
